


Chemical Reactions

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Category: Diablotin, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alchemy, Awkwardness, Backstory, Banter, Birth Control, Chemistry, Dubious Science, Elves, F/M, First Time, Humans, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Magic, Mutual Masturbation, Rivals to Lovers, Teen Romance, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: In Diablotin, a laboratory accident proves the catalyst for a budding romance.





	Chemical Reactions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



“You’re going to burn it,” Nedezde said, matter-of-factly.

“It’s fine,” the gangly teenager replied with a sigh, “How would you know, anyway, you’re not even looking.”

Nedezde glanced over her shoulder at her fellow apprentice’s laboratory set up. The two of them were nearly back to back between a set of tables covered in tubes, bottles, arcane apparatus and books. There were several more stations set up around the cramped back room but all were empty at the moment.

“I know you.”

Dorien scowled and turned the dial down two notches on his gas torch. Nedezde turned back around to focus on her own work. 

“Thiometrate Draconium is sensitive,” the young elf said, “And it doesn’t do well under pressure. Like some people I could name.”

Dorien scowled at her and turned the dial back up.

“You know, you’re only a year ahead of me.”

“Which means you should know better. Besides, Mme. Sormet left me in charge over the holidays. If you blow yourself up, or worse damage any equipment, I’m responsible.”

Dorien fumed and turned around. Taking his eyes off the test tube and staring at the back of the elf’s protective smock.

“That’s only because your family is some kind of Cozovode royalty or something.”

Nedezde turned around as well, scowling down at the shorter boy.

“We’re not royalty! My father is a diplomat.” she said, emotion beginning to creep into her voice, “Maybe she left me in charge because I’m her best student. And since we were the only two apprentices stuck here over the holidays her only other choice was an irresponsible…” she searched exasperatedly for the right word, “...child!”

“I’m 15!” Dorien retorted, lifting his safety goggles to his forehead.

“Exactly! To my people you’re still an infant!”

“Again, you’re only a year older!”

“And yet infinitely more responsible.”

Dorien groaned.

“I’m not irresponsible!” he protested.

“Then why do you… wait… what’s that smell?”

Dorien paused for a moment and sniffed the air. She was right. There was an acrid, burnt smell that he hadn’t noticed before.

“It smells like…” he began.

“Get down!” Nedezde shouted, dropping to the floor. Dorien turned around and lowered his goggles again in time to see the glass tube he had been heating start to crack and fume before Nedezde grabbed him by the smock and yanked him off his feet to land on top of her in a jumble of limbs.

There was a loud crack and the sound of shattering glass followed by a billowing puff of smoke above their heads. Moments later wet shards of broken vial rained down on them, coating their smocks with viscous, bubbling liquid.

“Shit!” Dorien screamed, grabbing at his head with his protective gloves, “It’s in my hair!”

There was a sizzling sound and the smell of burnt hair as he scrambled to his feet.

“The emergency shower! Quick!” Nedezde snapped as she pushed him off of her. Her face and hair had been shielded by Dorien’s body, but her smock was just as soaked as his and the acidic residue was beginning to eat through their protective clothing.

Dorien rushed headlong towards the small room at the back of the lab, slamming his hip into the corner of a table as he did so. 

“Oof!” he gasped as he hobbled to the wooden door and opened it. Nedezde pushed him the rest of the way into the small room where he stumbled into the wall and tripped, falling on his back. She slammed the door shut behind her, running her hand over a set of arcane runes inscribed on the inner wall.

Moments later a small cloud appeared above their heads that began dumping cold water on them.

“Gah!” Dorien muttered as his goggles became too obscured with water to see through.

“Strip!” Nedezde shouted from above him, already working her smock up her body. Dorien flung his goggles off and followed her lead, sliding out of the protective clothing.

He groaned when he saw that the acid had already gotten into his underclothes and after a moment’s hesitation pulled them off as well, leaving him with only his hands to cover his nudity.

“By the stars, what are you doing?! Where are your underwear?!” Nedezde shouted at him. He turned and saw her glaring at him. His eyes were momentarily distracted by the sight of her standing in her own underclothes, but he quickly recovered.

“It ate through the smock! Look!” 

He held up the acid eaten underclothes for her to see. Her face flushed red as her eyes glanced down to his no longer hidden assets.

“Oh…” he said, quickly dropping the tattered clothing and covering himself again.

“Ummm…” Nedezde cleared her throat, “Okay... welll… I guess just… stay like that for now.”

“For now?” Dorien said, looking around at the tiny closet, barely six feet on a side, “Aren’t we… you know… can’t we get out now?”

“Oh right…” Nedezde said, trying the door. It didn’t budge. 

“Oh… right.”

“Right? Right what?”

“Well, the wards on the door are automatic. Once they’re activated it puts a hold portal spell on the door to keep anything inside quarantined until the system is sure it’s fully neutralized.”

Dorien’s eyes widened.

“Well how long does that take?!”

“Ummm… I’m not sure. It depends on the caster.”

“Ballpark it!” Dorian shouted, on the verge of panicking.

Nedezde grimaced.

“An hour?”

Dorien stared at her, speechless.

\-------------

“I’m freezing…” Dorien muttered. 

The create water spell was still going strong, dumping cold water on them like a heavy summer storm. They were both huddled in opposite corners of the shower, although in the confined space that didn’t mean much and there was no real way to sit without at least their legs touching.

“Well who’s fault is that?” Nedezde asked, without any real scorn in her voice anymore. She was shivering as well beneath the freezing rain.

Dorien sighed and ran his hand through his singed hair. Luckily he had gotten to the shower quick enough that the only real damage was to his pride.

“...I’m sorry. You were right. I should have listened.”

The elf cocked her head at him.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that.”

“Well… don’t get used to it.” he muttered. He went back to staring at the wall ahead of him, although from time to time his eyes strayed to the side to take in her (actually very attractive if he had to admit it) body.

“...I’m sorry too…” she admitted, “It probably wouldn’t have blown if I hadn’t distracted you.”

“It’s ok,” Dorien said, “I mean... I guess it’s not that bad…”

Nedezde looked up and saw him eyeing her. She blushed and he looked away quickly. She shifted awkwardly, but only succeeded in rubbing her bare leg against his.

“Ummm… could you… not do that?” Dorien muttered.

“Sorry… I’m just trying to get more comfortable.”

“It’s concrete and we’re naked. It’s not going to get much more comfortable. And you’re… not helping matters.”

“What do you… oh.”

She glanced down as he pulled his legs up to his chest, trying to hide his nudity.

“Sorry,” she said, genuinely, “But… you know you don’t have to hide. It’s… I mean it’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s natural.”

Dorien hesitated before trying to relax a little and finally letting his hands slip to his sides. Nedezde tried hard not to stare.

“I thought you’d be more weirded out,” Dorien said.

“Well, it’s not like we have any choice. And besides, we’re scientists, right? We can be objective about things. It’s… I mean we all have bodies.”

Dorien laughed.

“I guess. Not everyone has one like yours though…” 

Nedezde turned on him with a fierce look.

“What the void is that supposed to mean?” she asked, annoyed.

A blush snuck into Dorien’s cheeks.

“I mean… in a good way. Like… I’ve never seen you without a lab coat or those big cloaks you always wear. You’re… well… you’re gorgeous.”

“Oh…” she stammered, “I um… thank you. You’re… not bad either.”

“Really?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t push it.”

\-------------------------

“For fuck’s sake, how long has it been?” Dorien whined.

“About twenty minutes.”

Dorien sighed and rubbed his shoulders again. 

“We’re going to die in here, aren’t we? They’re going to come in next week and find our naked bodies frozen to the floor.”

“We’re fine,” Nedezde said, “Stop complaining. We’re both cold.”

Dorien groaned and stared at the wall again, trying to think warm thoughts like summer days and hot baths. All it succeed in doing was making him more acutely aware of the drenching rain. His teeth started chattering.

“Look… if you’re that cold come sit over here,” Nedezde said, trying to sound neutral to the matter.

“What?”

“Next to me. We can share body heat.”

“I… are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t suggest it if I wasn’t. Objective, remember? We’re just trying to stay warm.”

“Right… objective….”

Dorien stood up and stretched his cramped legs before sitting down again next to the elf girl. In a few moments he found himself huddled against her side, his right arm behind her and her body leaning against his. Her skin was warm against his and it felt good. Far better than he wanted to admit, actually. At first they both trembled from the cold, but soon the heat from each other helped soothe their shivering.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the warmth of her body, her arm wrapped lightly around his waist, her leg resting against his. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, quizzically.

He opened his eyes and saw that his hand was resting on her thigh.

“Oh…” he said, blushing fiercely, “Sorry.”

“It’s ok…” she said, her breath catching in her throat. She put her hand on top of his. “I mean… It feels nice…”

Dorien opened his mouth to say something but realized he had no idea what to say. Instead he followed a wild impulse and leaned over, pressing his lips against hers.

Nedezde’s eyes opened in shock, but she didn’t pull away. Instead she hesitantly moved a hand to his cheek and opened her own mouth, allowing their tongues to explore. His arm pulled her tighter against him and she moaned quietly. For a moment they both forgot the cold and the water and the cramped room. Despite everything it felt right. It felt as natural as a chemical reaction, and Dorien supposed that on some level it was.

When they parted, Dorien looked ashamed.

“I ummm… sorry. I shouldn’t have… was that ok?”

Taking deep breaths, Nedezde nodded.

“It was… fine. I mean… as those things go…”

“Oh…” Dorien said, not sure if that was a compliment or not, “No, I meant…”

“Just…” she interrupted, “Stop talking.”

She kissed him again, shifting around to face him. Dorien’s arms encircled her, drawing her to him. She surprised him by reaching behind her back to undo the strap of her bra and letting it fall to the wet floor.

“Can I…” he started to ask, but she stopped him by taking his hand and placing it on her breast. He kissed her again as his hand cupped her, squeezing gently and rubbing against her nipple, which was small and hard from the cold. She sighed into his mouth.

“This… we shouldn’t be doing this…” she muttered.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

“No…”

She reached down and touched his erection, and he felt an electric thrill run through his body. Her fingers slipped easily along the wet skin, encircling his cock and sending shivers through him with each stroke.

“Gods… that’s incredible.” he murmured.

His own fingers strayed lower, running over the cool, pale skin of her belly and settling between her legs. Unsure of how to proceed he began rubbing his fingers along the fabric of her panties. She paused for a moment to reposition his hand.

“Sorry…” he said sheepishly.

“Don’t be. You’re fine… just… ooh… yes… like that…”

For a minute or two they continued to touch and stroke each other, each gaining confidence as they went. Soon Nedezde was trembling again, but not from the cold. Dorien felt a shudder pass through her body and she grabbed him tightly, her mouth sealed on his as she whimpered through her orgasm. Before she could break the kiss he felt his own approaching, and in a few moments his hot cum was flowing over her hand and onto the soft skin of her thigh.

For a long time they just held each other, basking in each other’s body heat, their rapid heartbeats slowly returning to normal. The only sound was the gentle splashing of water and the slow cadence of their breaths. 

Finally Dorien broke the silence.

“I um…” he stuttered, “I don’t know…”

“Shhhh…” Nedezde said, putting a finger gently on his lips, “It… it was good. I think we both needed it.”

Dorien nodded and thought for a moment.

“Does this mean… are we…” he trailed off.

Nedezde looked at him.

“Are we what?”

Dorien shrugged.

“Umm… exactly. What are we doing?”

Nedezde smiled mischievously. She shifted her weight and began casually washing his semen from her hand in the falling water. Dorian found the sight uncannily erotic.

“It’s amazing. For all the times I wish you would think more in lab, now is when you choose to think too much.”

Dorien grinned at her.

“I just want to know where we stand.”

“Right now we don’t stand anywhere. We’re sitting on the floor in a shower.”

“You know what I…”

“Relax, Dorien. What happened happened and what is about to happen… will happen.”

“You mean… you want to...”

“Yes. Please. Before I come to my senses.”

Dorien smirked.

“How romantic. But… wait, let me…”

He reached over to the pile of acid-stained clothes in the corner. They had been soaking in water more than half an hour now and any traces of acid were long gone. He rummaged through them for a moment before finding what he was looking for, a small bottle of light blue liquid. He grabbed it and sat down beside her again.

“Is that…”

“Male sterility potion…” he said sheepishly.

“Why do you have that?” she asked suspiciously, one eyebrow raised.

Dorien felt the flush returning to his cheeks once more.

“I umm… I just kind of have it? Like, I keep it on me… just in case...”

“You keep it just in case? Have you ever…”

“No. Not until now.”

Nedezde tried really hard not to giggle and failed.

“Dorien… you know those things only stay good a few months, right?”

Dorien’s shoulders sagged.

“Um… well… I do now.”

Nedezde pulled him over and kissed him, at the same time taking the useless potion from his fingers and tossing it aside.

“It’s ok. I know how to make female protection potions. I’ll show you how once we get out of here. I can take it up to three days after.”

She reached down and her fingers started stroking him again and suddenly Dorien lost any powers of conversation he had left. Despite his recent orgasm he was young and he was erect again in moments.

“Uhh… Ok…” he muttered as she slid forward and lay back, leaving him kneeling between her legs.

The water that surrounded them made everything slippery, but the concrete floor was still rough, and his knees started hurting almost immediately. While Nedezde slipped out of her panties, the last remaining vestige of her clothing, Dorien grabbed their shredded lab clothes and lay them under his knees and her ass, protecting them from the worst of the roughness.

“Take it slow…” she said, her confidence seeming to wane somewhat.

“Have you ever…”

She shook her head.

“Oh…”

“It’s ok, just be gentle.”

Dorien nodded. He looked to where his cock was already resting on top of the fine black hair of her sex. With some trepidation he reached down and positioned it at her entrance. Her chest heaved as she inhaled and Dorien couldn’t help but watch the swell of her breasts as the head of his cock slipped inside of her. She was wet - very wet - and he knew it wasn’t from the shower. But despite that, she was tighter than he had expected, and he went as slowly as he could stand to avoid hurting either of them.

Nedezde shivered beneath him, her hips lifting slightly to give him better access, and in a few minutes he was fully inside her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, reaching down to cup her face.

“Better than ok…” she breathed, “I feel.. full… but in a really good way.”

“Doesn’t it… usually hurt the first time?”

Nedezde giggled again.

“Not if you do it right and you’re ready for it. You need to brush up on your biology.”

“I guess this is a little… outside my field.”

“Not anymore”, she said with a grin, “Now start moving. But slowly, ok?”

Dorien did as instructed, pulling out of her and then repeating his measured entry. With each stroke he gained more confidence and speed, and soon he found he had achieved a pace that seemed to keep them both happy.

“By the stars…” Nedezde whispered, eyes closed and head resting on the concrete floor. Dorien’s hand reached down to cup her breasts and her back arched at his touch. 

She took his other hand and moved it up to her ear. For a moment he wondered what she was doing, but when he traced the edge of it with his finger she gasped and bucked against him, forcing him deep inside her. He made a note to remember that and continued to lightly stroke the unexpected erogenous zone.

Soon the trembling returned to Nedezde’s body and she was moaning loudly, calling his name as he continued thrusting into her.

The spasming of her body caused her to tense tightly around Dorien’s cock and he couldn’t hold back any more. After another few seconds he felt himself emptying his seed inside of her. 

Spent, he collapsed beside her, gathering her nearly limp form in his arms and nestling against her body. They lay there together, sighing and stroking each other’s skin until the overhead shower slowed to a trickle and finally stopped.

After a minute, Nedezde stood up and tried the door. It swung outward easily, revealing the lab and the wrecked workbench Dorien had been using. The chemical had eaten pockmarks into the wooden table and the tiled floor. Shattered glass lay strewn around the room. Luckily, the blast hadn’t shattered any other containers and the damage was relatively minor and mostly cosmetic.

She reached down and helped Dorien to his feet. Despite still shivering he seemed reluctant to leave.

“It’s past closing time,” the elf said, reaching for one of the spare lab coats that were hung on a nearby wall, “I should probably be going home. My father will wonder where I am.”

“Umm… yeah. I guess so,” Dorien said, hesitantly, “So… will I see you again?”

Nedezde seemed genuinely puzzled and cocked her head at him as she wrung out her long hair.

“Of course. We work together. Besides, we both need to come in tomorrow and clean up this mess. It’ll probably take all day.”

“I meant…”

“Dorien, I… What happened was wonderful, and I like you. A lot. But… I think right now we both need some time to think.”

She sighed and slipped the lab coat around her, fastening it in front.

“We’re from very different worlds. If this is going to go anywhere…”

“I want it to,” Dorien said quickly.

“Then it will take work. From both of us. If my father knew about this… or your parents… Let’s sleep on it and then… we’ll see.”

Dorien nodded. It wasn’t what he had expected, but then, nothing today had been.

“Ok. I understand. I think.”

Nedezde smiled. She leaned over and kissed the still naked human on the cheek.

“Good night, Dorien.”

She headed for the door of the lab, turning to look over her shoulder before leaving.

“But maybe pick up another potion. Just in case.”


End file.
